


safe & sound

by adyadintheforce



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22204987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adyadintheforce/pseuds/adyadintheforce
Summary: Domestic snippet. Concerned husband!Ben and too pregnant to function!Rey.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 22
Kudos: 210





	safe & sound

**Author's Note:**

> I've been stuck in the RP world for the past year and this is my very uneventful return to fic writing. A small domestic snippet of Reylo to help with the ouchies. I'm not intending to expand this much, unless I get any interest. Hope you enjoy!

“You need another pillow.”

Rey fights the urge to roll her eyes, already spread across an amount of pillows that was a luxury she’d never enjoyed before. She wasn’t going to say no, not only because she wouldn’t mind another but because his expression was so fretful and sweet that she couldn’t even  _ want  _ to say the word. It was just pretty silly at this point. She’d never exactly been treated like royalty, so she didn’t even remotely know what that was like, but Ben was possibly overdoing it. Grunting, she lets him lift one side of her to tuck another pillow slightly beneath her. When he settles her back down she takes the chance to grab his hand, he immediately grabs hers with his opposite and looks at her with wide eyes as if worried he’s hurt her in some way. 

“Sit down,” she urges, pulling on him lightly until he sits on the bed beside her. Before she can get a word out he’s already leaning over to press his lips to the tent in her shirt. Her swollen belly looked extremely comical on her slight frame, and it felt like any sudden movements would pop it like a balloon. “I’m sure there’s science to an excess of pillows alleviating high blood pressure but I’m not sure testing wandered into the double digits.” She’s smirking but he gives her a look for teasing him, even as his hand slips beneath her shirt to rub her belly tenderly. “What? You don’t think I look ridiculous?” 

Ben huffs a laugh then, pressing another kiss to her belly and warming her skin beneath her thin shirt. He really wasn’t trying to overdo it, but the past few weeks of frequent in and outs at the hospital had begun to wear on his nerves. He wasn’t unaware of certain events in his family’s history, namely the way his grandmother had passed giving birth to his mother and uncle. Even if no one liked to talk about it, once he’d discovered Rey was pregnant it was all he could think about. A constant nightmare playing in his head, over and over. “I’m just worried about you, all of you,” he says, thumb smoothing the area beneath her belly button. They were so close to the finish line, and he really thought he’d avoided some family curse. Until of course he’d gotten a call at work from his mother trying to gently tell him his wife was in the hospital.

Her expression softens, her fingers drifting to his hair and to the back of his neck where she urges him closer until he’s trying to carefully lay his shoulders across her chest. “Come on,” she huffs, tugging lightly at his hair until he relents and his face is pressed to the crook of her neck. “We’re okay Ben, we have you.” She feels his stuttered breath of surprise, like even after all this time he was surprised she had faith in him. Then she can feel him giving in, his lips brushing her neck and trailing up until his mouth covers hers. In his kiss she can feel every ounce of worry, but also every sentiment he couldn’t quite express. He didn’t need to find the right words, not when every touch felt like his own way of worshiping her like she really was some goddess he’d built a shrine of pillows to. 


End file.
